1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fluorinated camptothecin compounds which inhibit the enzyme topoisomerase I and have anticancer activity. This invention is also related to the treatment of tumors in animals with camptothecin compounds.
2. Background of the Invention
Camptothecin (CPT) is a naturally occurring cytotoxic alkaloid which is known to inhibit the enzyme topoisomerase I and is a potent anti-tumor agent. Camptothecin compounds have the general ring structure shown below. ##STR1##
Camptothecin was isolated from the wood and bark of Camptotheca acuminata by Wall et al. (Wall et al., 1966, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 88:3888).
Major synthetic efforts have been directed to derivatizing the A-ring and/or the B-ring to improve cytotoxic activity and to improve water-solubility.
The cytotoxic activity of camptothecin compounds is believed to arise from the ability of these compounds to inhibit both DNA and RNA synthesis and to cause reversible fragmentation of DNA in mammalian cells. Topoisomerase I relaxes both positively and negatively supercoiled DNA and has been implicated in various DNA transactions such as replication, transcription and recombination. The enzyme mechanism is believed to involve a transient breakage of one of the two DNA strands and the formation of a reversible covalent topoisomerase I enzyme-DNA complex. Camptothecin interferes with the DNA breakage-reunion reaction by reversibly trapping the enzyme-DNA intermediate termed the "cleavable complex". The cleavable complex assay is a standard test for determining the cytotoxic activity of camptothecin compounds. The high levels of topoisomerase I in several types of human cancer and the low levels in correspondingly normal tissue provide the basis for tumor treatment with biologically active camptothecin analogs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,456 describes methods of synthesizing camptothecin compounds which act as inhibitors of topoisomerase I and are effective in the treatment of leukemia (L-1210). U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,404 discloses methods of treating colon tumors with camptothecin compounds.
Numerous camptothecin compounds and their use as inhibitors of topoisomerase I are reported by U.S. Pat. No. 5,053,512; U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,968; U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,668; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,742; U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,722; U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,903; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,380; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,606; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,526; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,817.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,579 discloses the esterification of the hydroxyl group at the 20-position of camptothecin to form several prodrugs. This patent further discloses that the prodrugs are water soluble and are converted into the parent camptothecin compounds by hydrolysis.
Brangi et al., Cancer Research, 59, 5938-5946 Dec. 1, 1999, reports an investigation of Camptothecin resistance in cancer cells and reports the compound difluoro-10, 11-methylenedioxy-20(S)-camptothecin.
A need continues to exist, however, for camptothecin compounds having improved activity.